30 Days
by Beautiful-Not-Hot
Summary: What if you only had 30 days to live? Well, that's what Cammie has, she's slowly dying. Sad thing is she KNOWS she's going to die, but is she sad? No. She's living her life to the fullest. Just remember some people want to end their life, while others are fighting for another day to life. Because you are never guaranteed tomorrow.
1. Day 1

**Day 1:**

This was_ his_ entirefault. Okay I guess you could say it was _my _fault too. But, I never thought _this_ would happen to me. I seriously thought _it _was cool. How stupid of me? Smoking is NEVER cool. It just hurts people. Example, my situation; my EX-boyfriend Josh was a pack-a-day smoker, and I spent A LOT of time with him. A LOT. Probably about four hours a day. We both lived in the same apartment building in Roseville. I looked into it, and research says that if you are in a room with a smoker for two hours while they're smoking you basically smoked 4 cigarettes. I DIDN'T EVEN SMOKE ONE! But yet here I am in the fourth floor, 30th room, with lung cancer, slowly dying. I only have a month to live; 30 days. I am ONLY 17, and I am going to die. Now try telling me that doesn't suck.

The only reason why I am writing this is because when I die I want someone to read my last thoughts. Who knows? Someone might _actually _love me in my short time left. Josh is in jail for 20 years because of some kind of illegal drug he got from Mexico. I have no clue how he got caught, or where he got it from. I have friends so they probably would want to read this when I'm gone. And I want to let you know, Mace, thank you for being my _true _friend, coming to see me _every_ day you could. Not that I am mad at you Liz, your off at college, a year in advanced, I am happy for you, or Bex, you're going to be an amazing actress. I just miss you. But I have Mace, and she fills me in on the newest gossip. Like, how Tina is pregnant, and how Dillon got expelled. And we of course joke around. And at least once a week Macey paints my toes, and nails, using this special nail polish that won't affect my breathing.

Macey came today, and painted my toes a nice navy blue, color, and my fingers a nice dark purple color. She says they will match my outfit for tomorrow. I asked her if she was crazy, she just laughed and told me that she has a surprise for me, and that she was glad my hair hasn't fallen out yet. And when it does, Mace, Bex, and Liz are going to cut their hip-length hair off to the shoulders, and hire someone to combine all of our hair together to make a wig for me. So, I would always know that they were thinking of me. I don't care if looks horrible. But I've got a good two weeks before my hair falls off, or so that's what me doctor says.

My mom comes once a week, if I am lucky, to see me. She says it's 'too much' to see me like this. Skin and bones, no more C-cup bra, only A-cup, and she says I am different. I don't feel different, of course it hurts (all of the chemo), but I thought my personality stayed the same, happy, and bubbly. Macey says I look great. I try to believe her. Mace if you're reading this, I love you, and I am so happy you stuck by my side threw this hell of a ride. You're probably proud of me for cursing.

I made a new friend today, mom got me a cat! Yes, an ACTUALLY CAT! It is a kitten, and it cuddles with me all the time! Her name is Angel; she has white long fur, and bright blue eyes. I brush her hair all the time (If you've ever felt her fur it is silk smooth, not to gloat or anything). I love her. The hospital allowed Angel to stay in my hospital room, sense I am alone. Angel is with me 24/7, and she is my companion when I am lonely. It's funny to think you could get so attached to a cat, but I did.

Today was a boring day. Nothing really exciting happened, just getting more attached to my cat.

Love,

Cammie

**A/N Hey! So you like this set-up? I got inspired to right this story, so leave a review, and tell me what you think. And for the people that read 'Innocent' or 'Let's Play A Game' I am working at those chapters 24/7 but I don't like how they are coming out. So I wrote this. :)**

**~Hope**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2:**

Okay, so you remember how Macey said to me yesterday that she was taking me out? Well, we went to the mall! You might think sense I am shopping with Mace, and Bex it would be horrible, but it wasn't. I haven't gone to the mall in about a year. Isn't that scary? Yeah that and how much money Liz, Bex, and Mace spent on me. They wouldn't let me pay for one thing! Liz got me a bunch of cute tops at Forever 21, she spent $75.00. Bex bought me a pair of Abercrombie & Fitch jeans, they are CRAZY expensive, so $80.00. And Macey, wait for this, got me my first ever pair of Uggs! They are chocolate brown, just under the knee. I love them! So, $200.00 from Macey. So they spent all together around $250.00 ON ME! But that was just a minor event of that whole day. After we went shopping, we went to the roller skating rink, but then we left as soon as we got there because I brought up my lung cancer, and roller skating wouldn't be a good match. So we decided to go see a movie.

Okay, so you guys already know that Mace, and Bex could be mistaken as super models right? So it's no big deal for them for boys to be checking them out. And then there's Liz, out little pixie. So of course some guy is going to be staring at her. But when Macey says some guy is checking _me _out. That's when I begin to get nervous. I looked at the guy, who was with his friends, and gave him a smile. He just smirked. Great, I thought, he was only looking at me for a laugh. So I shake off the feeling, and go into the movie theater with my girls, to see "House at the End of the Street" well I freaked out within the first 5 minutes, so I went to the bathroom. While I was going there, I saw in the front row, those same set of boys, and the one that was looking at me. How ironic, I thought, and just walked to the bathroom. I fixed my hair a little, and re-applied my lip gloss. I walked out of the bathroom, and bumped into something hard, well more like a guy. So I looked up, well prepared to saying something nasty to him. But he offers his hand, and says "Whoa, sorry, I didn't think you would fall." He pulled me up in one easy motion. "No, it's fine. I should've looked where I was going." I replied. "No, it's my fault. I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty face like yours." I just smiled. "You're sweet, thanks for helping me up." I said, and walked back towards the movie theater. "Wait!" He said, and ran up to me. "When can I see you again?" He asked. I just giggled, and replied "I don't even know your name." He smiled "Zach. What's yours?" _Zach _asked. "Cammie, can I see your phone?" I asked. He looked at me like I was an idiot. "So I can put my number in it silly." He just laughed, and gave me his phone. I typed in my number, and smiled. "Call me some time, and maybe we can get together?" I said, and walked away, with a little more swing in my step.

So isn't that exciting? Well after we finished the movie (well Mace, Liz, and Bex finished) we drove back to the hospital. We said some long goodbyes, lots of hugs, and a little crying from Liz. And then they were gone. I wasn't mad that they left, but I just miss hanging out with them. But I got that today, so I am pretty happy! It was just like old times.

You know what's sad? That I could've controlled this, I could've been living until I was 100 years old. But I just hung out with the wrong people (cough Josh cough) and here I am. I read the last chapter, and it kind of sounded like I was all upset about dying. Of course I am; who wouldn't be. I just don't want people to pity me.

But back to Zach, yes he _is _cute; his brown hair, covering his green eyes, and his smirk. Yes, it was annoying but it was cute. And, guess what? He called me, right when the girls left. And I talked to him for about an hour, and then my throat started to hurt so I texted him for another hour. It was just really small stuff, nothing really big, that we talked about. We played twenty questions, and this was our whole conversation, when we played twenty questions.

Zach: What's your favorite color?

Me: Green. What's your favorite football team?

Zach: Chargers. What's your favorite flower?

Me: Roses, they are so romantic. What sports do you play?

Zach: Football, Baseball, and Hockey. How did you know I played sports?

Me: You look in shape. What school do you go to?

Zach: Blackthorne. What school do YOU go to?

Me: Gallagher. Who is your favorite singer? Like no rappers.

Zach: My Gallagher Girl. I like it. ;) Girl: Taylor Swift. (Yeah, my whole football team, and I sing 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' all the time at practice) Guy: Umm….no rapper? Come on! They're a band but whatever Maroon 5. Favorite song?

Me: Seriously? Gallagher Girl. You're a Swiftie too? :O Yay! Swifties for life! Right now it's probably 'Ready or Not' by Brigit Medler. I think I spelt her last name wrong…whatever. Favorite subject?

Zach: Yes seriously. Swifties for life, totally. Promise not to laugh? English, I am really good at poetry…I know dorky. Who are your best friends?

Me: Yay! Aw that's cute! That's not dorky at all! Bex, Macey, and Liz (the girls with me at the movie theater) Will you send me a poem you've written to me?

Zach: Fine. Can you guess who this poem is about?

_The sun rises shadowing over the land,_

_But it doesn't compare to the girl I'm talking to._

_She doesn't know the affect she has on me, I can't even stand._

_Straight, she came out of the blue._

_And I wouldn't want it any other way._

Me: That was so good? Wait, is that about me?

Zach: Who else?

Me: That is so sweet of you!

Zach: Stop, you're making me blush. ;)

Me: Oh my Gosh.

Zach: What?

Me: I EMBARASSED THE GOODE! Cammie-1 Zach-0

Zach: OMG! That's amazing!

Me: Stop being sarcastic.

Zach: :/

Me: Grrrr

Zach: Meow.

Me: Bark

Zach: ROAR

Me: I cannot believe we are seriously doing this….

Zach: Neither can I. Hey are you free tomorrow?

Me: Friday? Um yeah…why?

Zach: Wanna go on a date with me?

Me: YES!

Zach: So where do you want to go?

Me: How about Starbucks? We can get coffee and talk. :)

Zach: Sounds good.

Me: Well, I go to go, ttyl?

Zach: Okay, I'll miss you. 3

Me: I'll miss you too. :( 3

Yeah I think that's it…and Zach if you're reading this, just know that you coming into my life is amazing. I really need someone like you.

Love,

Cammie


	3. Day 3

**Day 3:**

Okay, my first ever date with Zach was one word, MAGICAL! I am dead serious! The way he laughed when I told the joke wrong to when we pulled out my chair, I knew I was in over my head.

I can't even get his face out of my head.

Okay, I think to Mace, Liz, and Bex I should tell you our whole date.

I got there right on time, 5 minutes early to be exact, and he was there at a table with two peppermint mocha coffees with him.

"Hi." I said with a huge smile on my face.

He just laughed.

"Hi to you too." He got up from his seat and gave me a hug then pulled out my chair.

"Quite gentlemen-like today aren't we?" I joked.

"You're a guy!" He asked with fake horror all over his face.

"Yeah totally." I said with trying to act like a dude.

He just died of laughter.

"Fail right?" I asked.

"A cute fail, Gallagher Girl, a cute fail."

"Thanks for the coffee." I took a sip.

"No problem."

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Let's go dancing." He said.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes." He said and dragged my hand.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked.

"My school is having a home-coming dance." He said.

"Zach! I have to wear a dress for that!" I whisper shouted.

"Oh well you look beautiful just the way you are. Any way my friends want to see you." He said.

"Please Gallagher Girl." He said with these huge puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said giving up.

"Yes!" He did that fist punch in the air.

"My car is this way." He took my hand and led me to this electric blue Jeep.

"I love the color." I said and hopped into the seat.

"Hey I was gonna open the door for you!" He pouted.

"There is no door." I said.

"Oh," He said and walked into the driver's seat.

And we went dancing.

It was amazing. He twirled me around and around. I meet all of his friends, they were the ones from the movies, remember? They were funny and nice. I really wish this could last longer. I really truly did wish it could last forever and ever. But good things never last for forever and ever. They last for a short while, but it seems like it was forever. I just can't stop smiling, I know this is bad, someone will only get hurt. Someone always gets hurt. So I'm ready to dive head in and not look back. I'm ready for this. I'm ready to feel loved by someone other than my friends. I'm ready for you Zach.

Love,

Cammie


	4. Day 4

**Day 4:**

The smell of coffee and roses woke me up this morning. I remember fluttering my eye lids open, and see the dozen roses Zach had surprised me with last night. I sat up and saw my nurse pour me a cup of coffee, and put my breakfast down on my table. She smiled and then left.

I probably must have looked like a manic to her, with a huge smile on my face. Oh well, it doesn't even matter anymore. I looked across to my window still, Angel sat there and looked at the white snow fall outside. I could faintly hear the birds chirping and then my phone went off.

I screamed at the top of my lungs because it scared the crap out of me. Turns out it was Zach with a good morning text.

_Good morning beautiful! If you're up to it, wanna go sleigh riding today at 10? In the morning, I know it's early, but I just wanna see you. Xx_

Now you understand why I woke up with a huge smile on my face because that boy, Zach, is the sweetest thing alive.

….

To be quite honest, I don't think I have ever had so much fun playing in the snow as I had today. Zach and I made a snowman! Yeah…it didn't come out that well the snow was too soft and wouldn't stick together. We went to his school because there is an awesome hill to sleigh down, good thing we got there early because it got so crowed after an hour.

When we went down the hill together Zach fell off and grabbed me with him. We rolled together down the hill, the snow was getting in my hair and in my shoes, but I felt so warm next to him. Once we got down at the bottom of the hill, Zach was on top of me. His eyes shined of excitement and mystery when they looked down at me. He did something I would have never expected, he kissed me.

His lips tasted like peppermint, and they were warm even though it was freezing outside.

I felt like we were the only ones there, it was still snowing, and the sound of kids screaming blurred out, and all I could hear was Zach's heartbeat.

I pulled back smiling and bit my lip. He just smiled at me and said:

"We should do that more often."

….

Okay so I've been telling you a lot what has happened with Zach and I, and not my cancer. Well, there's a reason for that, I don't like talking about it. It just makes me sad; I just wanna live like I am going to live forever.

I just want to live the teenage dream.

**Oh my Gosh I am so sorry! I love you guys! Midterms are coming up and I have to study like crazy! Next chapter I promise will be longer, and more about Bex and Cammie then Zammie. I love you all!**


	5. Day 5

**Day 5:**

I hate Bex. I hate her. She's just a huge bitch. I HATE HER! Okay you're probably wondering why I hate her. It all started this morning.

….

I heard faint whispering. There was a quiet high pitched voice, Liz, then there was a smooth, deeper voice, Bex and then there was Macey.

"I honestly don't understand why you feel so bad for her." Bex whispered.

"BEX! SHE'S FUCKING DYING!" Macey whisper-shouted.

"Macey, be quiet she's asleep." Liz whispered.

"Well she knew Josh smoked and she knew the side effects of smoking." Bex said.

"Bex! She didn't even smoke one cigarette!" Macey argued.

"Whatever." Bex sneered, I knew that set Macey off, I heard the sound of Macey smacking Bex across the face.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" Bex screamed. That was my cue to "wake up".

"Guys?" I asked doing my best job as acting surprised.

"Cammie!" Macey shouted and ran over and hugged me. Then Liz came. But Bex didn't.

My phone went off, the song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. _Zach. _

Bex lunged and grabbed the phone from me.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you sure you have the right Cammie Morgan? She has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, really pale?" Bex asked.

"Oh, you're her boyfriend?" She asked shocked that I didn't tell them. I just sat there horrified. While Liz was trying to hear what Zach was saying. And Macey was chasing Bex around the room trying to get the phone.

"Do you know she has stage three cancer?" Bex asked, my jaw dropped, Macey stopped chasing her, and Liz stared in horror like I did before.

"Yes, she does don't believe me? Come down to the hospital." Bex went on about my room number and floor.

My heart just stopped. I tuned everything out.

"Bex, you did not just tell him that?" I asked hoping this was just a dream.

She just smiled evily.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Macey screamed.

Bex dropped the phone in my hand and walked out of the room.

"Let's brush your hair and teeth and maybe but some leggings and a t-shirt on okay?" Macey asked and lead me to the bathroom, practically doing everything for me. I just stood there shocked.

Zach was going to break up with me. Who would want to date someone who had cancer anyhow?

After some time I looked in the mirror and saw my refection. Macey fish tailed my hair down the back, got me into black leggings, and put my favorite t-shirt that said "Call Me Maybe". I didn't look that bad. Thanks to Macey.

I hugged her. Liz cleaned my room while Macey was cleaning me up. I ran up to Liz and hugged her she giggled and asked the question I was waiting for her to ask.

"Is he cute?"

I laughed and nodded my head.

"He has chocolate brown hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. He's really tall and has this annoying but cute smirk that shows off his dimples. He's adorable." I basically fan-girled.

"I'm glad you think I'm adorable, but I was kind of hoping for sexy." Zach smirked. I just laughed and forgot that he was in the hospital to see me. I just ran up to him and kissed up real quick.

"Guys this is Zach, Zach that's Liz and that's Macey." I informed. He nodded his head them and said a quick hi.

"Liz I'm hungry let's go get some food." Macey told and grabbed Liz's hand.

So I was left alone with Zach.

"So you really do have cancer?" He asked looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you." I said.

"No, don't be sorry, I'm sorry you have to go through this, but it will be over soon, and then we can be a normal couple." Zach reassured me.

I had not realized that I was crying, but I was, into Zach's Chargers football sweat shirt.

"Zach, you don't understand, I'm not going to get better." I cried.

"No, you are." He said with a crack in his voice.

"Zach I'm going to die in 25 days." I choked out.

Silence.

Here it comes, I can picture it right now, him saying "We're over." But it never came.

"I'm not going to let you." He stated.

"Let me what?" I asked.

"Let you die, I won't, I love you." He rushed out.

I smiled threw my tears.

"I love you too."

Then he kissed me and I swear I felt sparks fly.

**Wow. He found out. And Bex, what the hell is going on with her? Soon to be answered. Love you, thanks for the reviews! **

**~Hope**


	6. Day 6

**Day 6:**

It's raining outside. And thundering. And I can see lightning. I can see everything, but yet nothing is happening to me. Is that how my doctors feel?

They can see everything happening, yet they can't stop it? Like they just stand there and they can't do anything. They can't help me. They can't do their job. Not even the best can do that. Not even the best. Does that scare you? Just watching a person slowly die and you can't do anything about it. You can see the color from their face go. You can see their hair fall out. You can see all their fat go away. You can see right through the person, like they're transparent. That scares me. A whole lot.

Nothing is going to happen today. I'm not going to see anyone. Macey has sewing class, Liz has left back for college, and Zach has basketball practice.

Zach.

I know I just met him.

I know it has barely been a week.

I know all of this.

And most of all I know I love him.

They say love at first sight, I never believed in it. I thought it was overly cliché.

But now it has happened to me.

And I love it.

I love the butterflies in my stomach when Zach's around me.

I love the way it feels so natural for him to put his arm over my shoulder.

I love how our lips fit perfectly into one another.

I love him.

And as Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran have said:

"Everything has changed."

And I'm feeling really sleepy today, so I'm going to sleep.

**Okay I sorry I needed a filler, so I could clear the whole Zammie thing up and all. Love you guys. xx**


	7. Day 7

**Day 7:**

**Sunday 11:30 a.m.:**

One week.

One week done of my life.

One week.

Gone, I can't take back the time that has been in that week.

One week.

Three more to go.

Then goodbye life that I used to know.

Okay today is Sunday, last day of the week, the day of rest.

On Sunday's I go to church that is provided in the hospital.

I believe in God, I believe that there is some kind of eternal life. I have to believe in something, you know? I'm going to die, I need to have some sort of back-up plan.

"Cammie!" Macey screamed, which we later got yelled at for by the nurse.

"Macey, I'm tired I don't want to go to church." I remember I mumbled into my pillow.

"Cammie it's just for an hour." Macey whispered.

"Please change at least?" Macey begged.

I flipped her off and continued to walk towards the church place-thing.

And I then knew why Macey wanted me to change.

Zach was there.

"Morning beautiful." Zach whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I look like shit." I mumbled.

"You look like hot shit then." Zach said seriously.

"Hottest shit you can find." I joked back and scratched my knot filled hair.

"Stop flirting in church it's a sin." Macey winked at us.

**Same Day Doctors Appointment 4:30 p.m.:**

"Doctor seriously? Is this really needed?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so Ms. Morgan." My Doctor said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now how do you hook up the oxygen tank to my mouth, again?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"No you hook it up to your nose."

The doctor hooked up the nose strips showing me how to properly place them and then how to "properly" walk around dragging the tank with me.

**9:00 p.m.:**

"Why would she do this to me? Mace, why?" I cried into my friend's shoulder.

"She is just a low life person." Macey said while rubbing my back.

I had looked on my Face Book page and saw that Bex had commented mean things on it.

_She's such an attention whore I bet she doesn't even have cancer._

_Wow. Blame it all on Josh, you DID spend all your time with him. YOU brought it upon yourself._

_Drama Queen._

_It's sad I ever called you my best friend._

_I hope you rot in hell you bitch._

I stopped reading after that because my eyes were all blurred up from tears.

"What happened to her?" I cried.

"Acting has changed her…I can't even recognize her anymore." Macey said while she picked me up and put me on my bed, making sure she didn't pull my oxygen tubes out of my nose.

Yeah, that's how skinny I was, a 125 pound girl can lift me up.

Just let that sink in.

Then she pulled a blanket (she had sewn for me) and placed Angel next to me.

"Goodnight beautiful, it will make sense in the morning, I promise. I love you so much." Macey whispered, and then left.

**Guys I have been reading this story and I fell in love with Zach again in this story. Has anyone read The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, I love that book. Hazel and Gus. Omg or The Walk To Remember By Nicholas Sparks? Guys comment your favorite love tragedy? **

**I love you all, I'm gonna update ssoonnn I promise!**

**Review?**


End file.
